Alone
by Obi-Wan'sPadawan
Summary: nEW CHAPTER! It has been four months since Qui-Gon Jinn died at the hands of the Sith. Now Obi-Wan Kenobi must venture on his first mission as a Knight, alone. AGAIN UPDATED! CH. 5 IS UP!
1. Chapter One

Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Padawan and the Chosen One of prophesy, fell backwards flat on his butt. He frowned and cursed inwardly, but stood up again. The nine-year-old boy was involved in a mock duel with another student. They were using training sabers on very low power, but they each fought as if they were real. Anakin's opponent was a dark-haired girl, which made Anakin even more angry that he had been pushed down.  
  
Anakin made a feral growl in his throat as he leapt toward the girl for another strike. She easily dodged, having been training her whole life. This made Anakin even more angry. It flooded his vision and threatened to blind him. It also urged him to jump at her and smash the girl's face with the hilt of the blade. He had the same urge to do that to Yssek Arma, the Jedi who was overseeing the duel. But the only thing that held him back was the young Jedi who stood behind duraglass watching him.  
  
The Jedi was Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin's prechosen Master, since Anakin was not yet ready to be a Padawan. The Jedi was watching Anakin with a look that was hopeful and sad at once. It had been four months since Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn had fallen at the hands of a Sith. Four months since the Sith had been felled by Obi-Wan. And four months since Obi-Wan had agreed to take Anakin as his Padawan. Sometimes, Obi-Wan wasn't sure that he made the right choice, others, he was completely satisfied with his decision. Right now, he wasn't sure how he felt.  
  
He was proud that Anakin was making such progress, but he could feel the anger dwelling inside of the boy. It was like a cold draft seeping through the cracks in a door. The sheer power of it confused Obi-Wan. He watched as Anakin was once again dropped on his behind by the more skilled girl. He was about to interfere and speak with Anakin when he saw a figure come into the hall where he was.  
  
He didn't have to look to see who it was. "Greetings, Master Windu." he said.  
  
The dark-skinned Jedi stood beside Obi-Wan and smiled. "Hello to you, Kenobi. And how is the Chosen One doing?"  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. "He is still holding on to much of what he had on Tatooine. He is still angry and wants so much to win. He doesn't realize that he doesn't have to defeat her to win."  
  
"That is what Jedi training is to help him do. Four months is almost nothing, Kenobi. He will get the hang of how we do things." The large Jedi was silent for a moment. "And how are you doing now, Obi-Wan?"  
  
"I guess I'm alright."  
  
"I know that it's hard."  
  
"It's like you expect him to walk through the door at anytime." Obi-Wan began to study his boots.  
  
"Yes, I know. But are you ready to lay grief aside and become active again?" Mace turned to study the young man.  
  
Obi-Wan stared at him for a moment. Lay grief aside? How can I do that? "Meaning...?"  
  
"Are you ready for your first mission as a Jedi Knight?"  
  
Obi-Wan thought for a moment before nodding. "I am, but Anakin is far from it."  
  
"I know that. As of now, he is far too reckless. The Council has a mission for you if you want to accept it. You should meet the Council in ten minutes time." Mace Windu clapped a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and walked back out of the hall.  
  
Anakin paused for a moment to watch the Jedi who was talking to Obi-Wan. When he realized who it was, he narrowed his eyes. That was the Jedi who told him that he couldn't be a Jedi. He watched as the Jedi left, them watched Obi-Wan for a moment. Suddenly the young Knight looked very tired. He rubbed his face with his hands then ran them through his hair. He then motioned for Anakin to come to him, so Anakin excused himself and went to his Master.  
  
"I have to go to the Council room, Anakin. I want you to stay here and please listen to Master Arma. Ok?"  
  
Anakin nodded. "What does the Council want?"  
  
"They want to send me on a mission."  
  
"Um, by me you mean the both of us, right?"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Anakin. You are not yet trained enough to go on a mission. Besides, this is my first mission as a Knight, so I should go it alone. Understand?"  
  
Anakin nodded. "Yeah. I got it." Anakin turned and began to go back to his practicing when he whirled around at the door, a huge smile on his face. "Just wait Obi-Wan! By the time you come back, I'll be more than ready for a mission. I'll be the best Padawan a Knght could have!" Anakin turned and walked quickly back to his teacher.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head. Kids, he thought. Then he too began his walk back to where he was needed. It took him about five minutes to get to the Council Room, where he was permitted entry almost immediatly. To his surprise, only Yoda, Mace Windu, and Plo Koon were in the room.  
  
Yoda was a small creature, short in height, but he more than made up for it in wisdom. It probably came for the fact that he was almost 800 years old. Plo Koon, Obi-Wan remembered, had been a good friend of Qui-Gon's. He felt the familier grief enter his heart at the thought of Qui-Gon, but tried not to show it. He bowed respectfully at the Jedi Masters and stood, unmoving, in the center of the circle.  
  
"How feel you?" Yoda asked.  
  
"I am fine."  
  
The Master's all nodded, liking the answer. "Do you feel that you are now ready to undertake your first mission as a full-fledged Jedi Knight?" asked Plo Koon.  
  
"I am, Masters."  
  
"Ready to go by yourself, are you? For young Skywalker shall not go."  
  
The Knight nodded. "I am ready to go with or without my future Padawan. Though I think that as of now, Skywalker would be more of a hinderance than a help."  
  
Plo Koon nodded. "How is he progressing?"  
  
"Very well, actually. Though he does still harbor a bit of anger with him. He has progressed through his classes faster than I thought possible."  
  
Yoda nodded. "Believe do you, that he is the Chosen One?"  
  
Obi-Wan tried not to sigh. "At first, I thought him just another Force-sensitive boy that Qui-Gon had drug into my life. But as I got to know him, I see that he is much more than the mere Force-sensitive child I thought he was. The Force doesn't run through his veins, it fills them. He uses a part of the Force that is very difficult to use as if it were just turning on a light."  
  
"That is true. Yet you still have not answered Master Yoda's question, young Knight." Plo Koon said.  
  
"To answer your question, Master, yes, I do believe that he is the one who will bring balance to the Force. But what the prophesy means by balance, I am not sure. Which side is in need of balance?"  
  
"Answer your questions, we cannot." Yoda leaned forward slightly.  
  
"With all due respect, Masters, I though I was summoned here to hear of a mission, not to discuss Anakin Skywalker." Obi-Wan fixed his blue gaze on Mace Windu.  
  
Mace laced his fingers together and set his head on them. This one has spent too much time around Qui-Gon, he sent mentally to Yoda. I fear that he may have picked up more than a little of Qui-Gon's defiance. Then Mace felt the usual pang of guilt and sorrow that was associated with Qui-Gon. For weeks after his death, Mace had contemplated whether he could have somehow prevented Qui-Gon's death. But then he had concluded that it was the will of the Force, and couldn't have been changed.  
  
"That you are here for, Obi-Wan." Yoda said, not outwardly acknowledging Mace's 'comment'. "But curious we were about your future Padawan."  
  
"And I am sorry Master." Obi-Wan answered, bowing his head to Yoda.  
  
Master, not Masters, Mace thought. So the boy is sorry for saying that to Yoda, but not to me. Not that I can blame him. Mace Windu, for some reason, had always been an obstacle to Obi-Wan. He was always so cold and critical, and had even tried to have Obi-Wan sent away when the boy was 12, leaving Yoda to defend him.  
  
"Hmm." Yoda huffed. "Accepted, is your apology. And your first mission, we have for you."  
  
"A team of Jedi have disappeared on the Outer Rim. They were sent to Tatooine to follow a suspected terrorist, but they had not made contact for over three weeks. Until yesterday." Plo Koon reached down and turned on a small holorecorder.  
  
The foot-tall image of a young woman appeared close to Obi-Wan. She was very pretty, but her hair and clothes looked worse for wear. She also had a look of panic on her face. "Master Yoda," she began in a melodious voice. "My Master is dead. He was killed by thugs in Mos Eisley. They had a ylasmiri with them, so they were not regular thugs. I believe that our cover was blown somehow, and that I am the next target. I need help, Master. I have no ship and I fear that they are closing in on me. I am staying with a slave woman in the city of Mos Espa, but I fear that it may get her in trouble if I stay. Please send someone right away." The holo blinked and shut off.  
  
Obi-Wan stared at the spot where the woman's image had been for a few seconds before turning back to the Council members. "You will have me go in and rescue her?"  
  
Yoda nodded. "And retrieve the Master's body, if possible."  
  
Obi-Wan looked down at the floor for a moment. Mace Windu could feel his inner turmoil. The mission hit too close to home for the Knight. Mace was beginning to wonder why Yoda had chosen Obi-Wan for this mission when there were more experienced Jedi at the Temple, Jedi who hadn't just lost their own Masters. One of them would more than suffice. But to send an inexperienced Knight to a rouge planet to save a Padawan? Mace shook his head. He didn't know what to think.  
  
"Can you do it?" Plo Koon asked.  
  
Obi-Wan's head snapped up, and Mace saw the familiar defiance of Qui-Gon in the man's eyes. "Yes. I can do it."  
  
Yoda nodded. "Good, good. Go you will. Today."  
  
"Uh, Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan ventured.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You never did tell me the Padawan's name or the Master's name? How am I supposed to find her if I don't know her name?"  
  
Yoda chuckled. "Good again, young Obi-Wan! See, thinking like a Knight already, you are."  
  
Obi-Wan frowned. It wasn't thinking like a Knight that made him ask; it was common sense.  
  
"The girl's name is Kyra Banks. The Master's name was Yusuu Comachi." Mace said.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Thank you. You give me no other instructions?"  
  
"We leave it up to you to decide what to do. We cannot decide because we don't know what is happening. We trust your judgement." Plo Koon bowed his head, the signal that he was finished talking to the young Jedi. The other Masters soon followed suit. Obi-Wan bowed and stepped out of the room, the door hissing shut behind him.  
  
Mace turned to Yoda. "Why are you sending him? The very situation of the lost Master could impare his judgement."  
  
Yoda shook his head. "Trust him, I do. Experienced the same thing as Kyra, he has. So understand her feelings, he will."  
  
"It will also help him understand that there are others who go through the same thing." Plo Koon added.  
  
Mace frowned. "But there are risks. He could become enraged that another Master could be murdered, and could seek revenge in his own way."  
  
"Hmm. Vent his anger and grief on the killers of Yusuu, you mean?"  
  
"Something like that, I fear."  
  
Yoda nodded. "A test, this is. He has proven that he can fight, now he must prove if he can cope with a loss." 


	2. Chapter Two

Ok, please don't be disappointed if this chapter doesn't seem too good. I have a few other stories going too, so I have to work on those as well. : )  
  
  
  
Anakin skidded around a corner, nearly running into an elderly Jedi, as he rushed to his Master's room. He apologized quickly and continued his run. He finally reached the room and immediatly slapped the button. He stepped inside and looked for Obi-Wan. He saw his Master leaning over a survival pack, trying to shove another tunic into it.  
  
Anakin's face dropped. "You're leaving?"  
  
Obi-Wan didn't look up. "Yes. The Council is sending me on a mission to retrieve a Padawan from a hostile planet."  
  
Anakin scrunched up his face. "Geez, you can make the most exciting things sound boring."  
  
Obi-Wan looked up at him and smiled wryly. "Boring? How so?"  
  
"Well, instead of saying 'retrieve', you could have said save, or rescue. And the planet could be dangerous, Jedi-eating, or something like that."  
  
The Jedi smirked. "Jedi-eating?"  
  
"Hey, it was better than what you said."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head. "Whatever, Anakin. You have a very vivid imagination. You should be a writer for the HoloNet. I can see your headlines now, 'Man-eating Ewoks invade Coruscant; midget Jawa saves the day'."  
  
Anakin smirked. "Uh, not quite." He watched Obi-Wan pack for a moment. "Where are you going?"  
  
Obi-Wan frowned inwardly. He couldn't tell Anakin he was going to where his mother was, that could cause some major problems for the youth. "Somewhere in the Outer Rim."  
  
"They didn't tell you?"  
  
"They did, but it is confidential."  
  
"You can't even tell your own Padawan?"  
  
"No, because you are not coming with me."  
  
Anakin leaned his head into his hands. "I wish I was." He sighed. "I wish Qui-Gon were here."  
  
Obi-Wan looked away for a moment. Then he turned back to Anakin and shouldered his bag. "So do I, Anakin. So do I. More than you'll ever know."  
  
"But I do know, Master. You miss Qui-Gon like I miss my mom."  
  
"But Qui-Gon was not my parent."  
  
Anakin looked up at him, pure sympathy on his face. "But you thought of him as your father. Didn't you?"  
  
Obi-Wan paused. "Yes," he said simply, and walked out of the door.  
  
But Anakin wasn't about to let Obi-Wan get away that easily. "Don't worry, Obi-Wan," he shouted as Obi-Wan got further and further down the hall. "I'm your Padawan, and I'm not going anywhere!"  
  
Obi-Wan stopped and turned back to Anakin. He smiled. "I know, Anakin."  
  
Anakin smiled. "Good luck!" Then the boy turned and rushed back down the hall, towards the mess hall. Obi-Wan watched him run for a moment before continuing his walk. He trudged along, not even acknowledging the Jedi he passed. He caught one pair of boys staring at him. Judging by their age, they were wondering if he was looking for a Padawan. He avoided their faces and strode past them, not stopping until he reached the bay with the few Jedi-owned ships in it. He looked around for another Jedi, saw one in a flight suit, and headed toward him.  
  
The whine of engines was overwhelming, and Obi-Wan had to shout to be heard. "Excuse me!"  
  
The Jedi turned around and looked at Obi-Wan suspiciously. "What?" he shouted.  
  
"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi! I was told to go to Tatooine on a mission!"  
  
The man squinted, then looked at a datapad. "Oh! Kenobi! Yeah, we got the order from the Council! Follow me! Your ship is over here!" He took off towards the back of the hangar, and Obi-Wan reluctantly followed. The Jedi stopped in front of a freighter that was at least fifteen years old and opened the hatch. He stepped inside, waited until Obi-Wan was inside, then shut the hatch. Obi-Wan's ears were ringing from the noise.  
  
"Sorry about that out there. We just got a couple of ships from donation, and we're trying to make sure they work perfectly."  
  
"Since when does the Republic give the Jedi ships?"  
  
The man shrugged. "I don't know. Goodwill gesture. Anywho." The Jedi walked to the front of the ship to the cockpit. Obi-Wan followed. The man turned to Obi-Wan as he walked up behind the pilot's seat. "By the way, I'm Kosk."  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
"Yeah, I was told. Anyway, I assume you know how to fly a basic freighter." Obi-Wan nodded. "Good, saves me time. Now," he moved to a small closet in the corridor," this has all of the things you'll need to blend in on Tatooine. We've got tunics, boots, ponchos, and even some Tatooine currency. But just in case that doesn't work," he reached into the pocket of a cloak and pulled out a small bag," backup." he said as he handed it to Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan dumped out some of the small bag onto his hand, and gaped at the small jewels in his hand. "Vertex! How did you get this?" Vertex was a very valuable jewel that was mined and used as currency for many planets. On a planet such as Tatooine, just a little vertex could get him pretty far.  
  
"It's not how I got it, but how the Council got it. But, as lowly Knights, that is none of our business." Obi-Wan handed Kosk the bag of vertex, and he placed it back in the pocket of the cloak. Then Kosk reached into another pocket and pulled out a datapad and a few datacards. "These are your new ID's, just in case they are needed. I doubt it on Tatooine, but it never hurts to be prepared. This," he held up the datapad, "has everything you need to know about Tatooine in it. It also has basic information on Kyra and Yusuu so you can find them easier." He gave them to Obi-Wan and looked around, smacking his lips as he did.  
  
"Well, Kenobi, I think that is about it. The galley is over that way, and the escape pod is further down that way. Your bunk is the large one at the very back of the ship. Got it?"  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Good. Go ahead and start up the ship and wait for clearance. You are to leave here as soon as possible. Every moment you dawdle is another moment that Kyra gets closer to death." He walked to the hatch and opened it. "May the Force be with you!" he shouted over the din of engines.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded his thanks and settled into the pilot's seat. It was too big, and he kept sliding in it. He pulled the com headphones onto his head and keyed the ignition codes. The ship stalled at first, but finally started running smoothly. The com crackled and Obi-Wan winced at the volume. He turned it down enough to understand what was being said.  
  
"Jedi Kenobi, this is Jedi flight commander. You are clear for take-off. Please do try not to hit any other ships."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"Remember, it will take a few days to get to Tatooine, so be prepared to get bored. May the Force be with you. Commander, out."  
  
"Kenobi out." He moved a few switches on the control consol, gripped the stick, and eased the ship out of the hangar, narrowly missing a large fighter. "Now would be a good time to have Anakin," he said to himself. He managed to get it away from the Temple and into the crowded spacelanes of Coruscant. He had to wait for almost an hour before he was allowed to leave the atmosphere, and he was in a foul mood by then. He was cursing about everthing: the mission, the ship, Coruscant, Anakin, and many other things.   
  
When he finally calmed down, the magnitude of his anger surprised him. He was cursing things that had nothing to do with anything. Anakin hadn't put him in this position, Anakin hadn't caused the traffic to go slow. Anakin didn't cause Qui-Gon to get killed. The thought came from nowhere and surprised him. He shook his head free of all thoughts and keyed in hyperspace coordinated, then pushed the lever. The stars blurred and became nothing but streaks in the viewport. And yet he still could not completely clear his head 


	3. Chapter Three

Ok, even though I don't think many people are reading it, here's the next chapter anyway. And thank you Padawan Anika for reviewing it!!!!  
  
  
  
  
The remainder of that day was spent trying to keep his mind and body busy. He would perform katas, rythemic Jedi exercises, and would just stretch, over and over. He ate a bland meal of whatever was in the first package of food he saw (he couldn't identify it), then crawled into the cot in the main bunk. He fell asleep almost instantly, which was odd for him, but his sleep was not peaceful.  
  
He saw sand, lots of it. An old man was walking towards him, shrouded in a long cloak. He walked right up to Obi-Wan, and the young Jedi took a step back. He heard the man laugh, then he held out his hand towards Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment, the grabbed it, as if to shake. He suddenly had the feeling that the ground had completely dropped from under him. He was freefalling, and images crossed his mind. Past, present, future. He saw himself as a boy building his lightsaber, then he saw Anakin, just now crawling into his sleep couch for the night. Then images began to pass in a blur. They showed him everything; Anakin's future, the Republic's fate, the fate of the Jedi, the rise of the Empire, his own demise. Then the image of Darth Maul striking Qui-Gon through passed, and Obi-Wan was jolted awake.  
  
He sat up very quickly, hitting his head on a piece of metal in the process. Breathing hard, he tried to recall all that he had seen while rubbing his sore head. And just like that, the memory of the dream vanished. All he could remember was sand, lots of sand. He tried to see past the sand, to the images that had passed, but he couldn't. It seemed that the harder he tried to remember them, the quicker they eluded him. He rubbed his head for a moment more, checked his chrono, then laid back down, not really intending to sleep. However, he fell asleep almost immediately, and when he awoke hours later, he didn't remember even having a dream.  
  
  
  
The next few days passed slowly, leaving Obi-Wan bored and in a near stupor as he neared the planet. He was sitting in the pilot's chair, not doing anything, when suddenly a blaring alarm went off in the cockpit. He was jerked out of his coma and immediately pulled on his headphones, after shutting off the alarm. He glanced at a viewscreen and noticed that he had at least two minutes before he had to pull out of hyperspace. He took advantage of that time and directed power to shields and lasers; Tatooine was a rough planet, and you could get jumped coming out of hyperspace. However, nothing happened when he finally did pull out of hyperspace.  
  
He entered the atomsphere and was about 100 miles from Mos Eilsey when he turned on his comm. He tuned it to a frequency that Kosk had included in the datapad. It was the frequency to a large shipyard, where he could safely house his ship.  
  
He clicked the comm. "This is the Lucky Star requesting a spot in your bay. Repeat, this is the Lucky Star--"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I heard you the first time, buddy," a raspy voice snapped over the comm. "How big is the ship?"  
  
"Um. It is a Kuati 629 freighter."  
  
"That's lovely," the voice said sarcastically. "How big is it?"  
  
"Well, its about a medium sized ship."  
  
"Thank you!" The sound of keys tapping came through over the comm. "Alright. Land in bay 649B. The cost is 75 trugats per day, or we will accept the equivilant in another type of prize."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Idiot. Probably from the Core. Joss! Get-" The being on the other side cut transmission.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed and fought down his impatience with the impolite creature at the other end of the transmission. After at least fifteen minutes, Obi-Wan was given clearance to land in a bay that was almost too small for the ship. He grimaced when he saw the wings scrape part of a wall. He landed it as best he could, then shut the engines down. He threw on a rough-spun tunic and a poncho. Shoving some random credits into the pocket, and securing the vertex in an inside pocket, he stepped out of the ship. He squinted as his eyes struggled to adjust to the harsh light from the two suns.  
  
"Seventy-five trugats," a rough voice said to Obi-Wan's right. Obi-Wan turned to see a ragged looking human extending his hand.  
  
Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes at the being just as a Bothan came through a door to Obi-Wan's left. He took one look at the human, the rushed at him, pulling a blaster from his belt.  
  
"I told you not to come back here! You're stealing my customer's money!" The Bothan reached the human and leveled the blaster at his head.  
  
The human looked at the muzzle, cross-eyed. "Just trying to feed the family." He shot a glance at Obi-Wan, obviously hoping for some sympathy.  
  
The Bothan snorted. "The only family you have is that family of fleas on your head! I'm counting to ten. If you aren't out of here by then, I'm blasting your head open." The human glared at him. "One...two."  
  
The human's eyes went wide and he scrambled past the Bothan and out the door, all before the Bothan said 'seven'. The Bothan growled and turned to Obi-Wan. "Beggar." he explained. "I've lost so much money to guys like that." He extended his hand. "Seventy-five trugats for one day."  
  
Obi-Wan pulled out seven dull coins, hoping they were the right kind. He hadn't bothered even bringing Republic credits with him, for he knew from Qui-Gon that they didn't work out here. Qui-Gon, he thought, feeling the now-familiar pang of grief. He pushed it away and handed the coins to the Bothan.  
  
He looked them over, then nodded. "Good. One day, stranger. Then you either have to go or pay more."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "I don't plan on staying that long." He went back up the ship's ramp and activated a security system. Then he stepped out onto the rugged streets of Tatooine. 


	4. Chapter Four

Right! Here is another chapter for you poor people. Sorry if its not that good, I try. But review please!!  
  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan almost shuddered as he watched the enhabitants of Tatooine. Most of them were non-humans, and looked at him as if they wanted to rob him. They were also very dirty, and not just physically. As he passed, Obi-Wan heard a conversation of what the two guys had done with a dancer they had hired. Obi-Wan snorted and contiuned his walk.  
  
He stretched out his senses for a trained Force-sensitive person as he walked to the small motel that he would be staying in. He had thought ahead, and thought it best to go ahead and get a place in-city to stay. It would make it easier to go in and out. He finally reached the dingy door of the motel after a half hour. He opened it, then stepped inside, dusting off the sand that had clung to him.  
  
He approached a vile looking Dresselian and rapped his knuckles on the desk to get his attention. The being, male or female Obi-Wan couldn't tell, looked up and frowned.  
  
"Cheu gasgo sity?"  
  
Obi-Wan cocked his head to the side. "No. Speak Basic. I don't know what you are saying."  
  
The being nodded. "Alright then. You needin a room?"  
  
"Yes. I don't know how long I am going to be here though."  
  
The Dresselian, male by the voice, nodded and messed around with a datapad that looked as old as Obi-Wan. The nodded again and turned back to Obi-Wan. "Room Cie Di Zouh is open. But since you don't know how long you are staying, it will cost more."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "I'm just looking for someone."  
  
"You bounty hunter?" the being asked. Obi-Wan only smiled. The Dresselian exhaled and looked down again. "I pity the fool who has to deal with you."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Something about your eyes. They just seem...odd. But anyway, that will be thirty drugats a night."  
  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Only thirty? The place where I docked my ship charges seventy-five per night." he said as he fished out the money.  
  
"Well, a ship is a lot bigger and harder to protect."  
  
"Ah, that would explain it." The owner gave Obi-Wan a key card and Obi-Wan nodded his thanks. He walked to his room, and slowly opened the door. When he saw the interior, he grunted his approval to no one. The room, despite the horrid outside, was actually livevable. Obi-Wan tossed his bag onto the sleep-couch and inspected the rest of his 'hovel'. The 'fresher worked, which was a relief.  
  
Obi-Wan shrugged off his poncho, sat down on a small chair, and began to read the datapad with the information on the missing Jedi.  
  
*Yusuu Comachi- A sixty year-old Jedi Master who is renound for his training of initiates. Male Hurturian. Has had two Padawans before, and recently has another.*  
  
The list on Yusuu went on and on, all about him and his accomplishments. Obi-Wan sighed in relief when it was finished, only to have to read on Kyra next.  
  
*Kyra Banks - The twenty-three year old Padawan of Jedi Master Yusuu Comachi. Human.*  
  
Kyra's info was just that. Just how old she was and who was her Master. It did, however, include a holo of her, which Obi-Wan studied. It was the same woman from the frantic holo message. But in the new holo, she looked very clean and happy. Obi-Wan found himself staring at her picture much longer than he had intended to. He brushed it off as wanting to recognize her when he saw her and stuffed the datapad into his pocket. He then grabbed his desert cloak and pulled it on. He checked to make sure he had both a blaster and his lightsaber, then stepped once again out into the streets of Mos Eisley.  
  
He paused at a four-way intersection of dusty roads and just looked at the passerbys. *So many vile creatures, and then so many innocents who got stuck here as well*, he thought. He sighed and stretched out his senses to try and find the lost Padawan. 


	5. Chapter Five

Obi-Wan spent the next hour and a half scouring the streets of Mos Espa. He kept getting a brief sense of someone Force-sensitive, but it would disappear as sudden as it had come. He sighed and headed towards the slave quarters. It was risky, what he was about to do, but it seemed like one of the best ways to find out more about the town.  
  
He stepped up to the first door and knocked a few times. No answer. He sighed and went to the next door. A large but sickly man opened the door. He leaned up against the door and glared at Obi-Wan.   
  
"What'dya want? I not fo' sale."  
  
"I'm not interested in buying a slave, sir. I'm looking for a girl, well...a woman. A young woman. Brown hair, green eyes, probably just a little shorter than myself."  
  
The slave shook his head. "Ain't seen no girls like that round here."  
  
Obi-Wan bowed his head, having gotten a good mental probe of the room. No Force-sensitives or Force-trained individuals. He continued to do this, door to door. Most people hadn't seen anyone like her, a few claimed to have seen a young woman sneaking around. Finally, when it was near dark, he knocked on another door. It was opened by a woman in her late thirties, maybe older, much older. Her black hair was pulled back in severe bun, and her brown eyes studied the young man intensely.  
  
He bowed his head to her, just like everyone else, and repeated the same question. The woman stared at him blankly for a moment. "No." she said. Then she looked at him curiously. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm no one of importance."  
  
"That's not what I asked. Who are you?"  
  
"Mickael Ducot." he said, using his alias he had been given.  
  
"Hmm. Where are you from?"  
  
"Mostly the Core. Why?"  
  
"Just curious. Your accent seems familiar."  
  
"Have you met many people from the core, ma'am?"  
  
"No, only a few." The woman looked around for a moment. "And what do you do, Mickael?"  
  
He paused for a moment, unable to think of an answer. "Kind of a law enforcer."  
  
"And what do you want with the girl?"  
  
"She's in danger, and I was told to retrieve her."  
  
The woman nodded. "I see. Well, if I see anyone who fits that description, I'll tell you. Where are you staying?"  
  
"A small motel near the Kerell shipyard. Kinda beat down."  
  
She nodded again. "Alright. Now, I have work to do."  
  
He bowed his head. "Thank you for your help." He took one last glance down the rest of the slave quarters, then decided to go back to hotel. He didn't feel comfortable being out at night, even if he was a Jedi. He just couldn't risk blowing his cover. He adjusted his poncho, then started down the street.  
  
The slave woman watched him go for a moment before closing the door. She made sure it was locked, then turned to a doorway.  
  
"Kyra! Kyra, there was a man here looking for you!" 


	6. Chapter Six

Kyra Banks stuck her head from around the corner. She narrowed her eyes at the door, then turned to the woman. "What is it, Shmi?" she asked.

Shmi Skywalker looked out a small window for a moment before turning to the young Jedi. "There was a man here looking for you."

Kyra's eyes widened. "Here? Are you sure he wanted me?"

"I'm not sure, but he described you. And he didn't look like he was from here. Had a Core accent."

"What did he look like?"

"He was a little taller than you. Light brown hair, blue eyes, and he didn't look too much older than you. He was wearing a poncho." Shmi looked out the window again and suppressed a shudder. "He had the strangest eyes. He was so young, but it was like he had infinite wisdom. He had this look in his eyes that looked like he had lost part of his soul or something." She turned to Kyra. "Much like you."

Kyra studied the Skywalker woman for a moment. "Perhaps he was a Jedi."

"He said he was some kind of law enforcer. Said you were in danger."

The Padawan thought for a moment. "I will go to him." She held up a hand as Shmi began to protest. "I have reason to believe that he may mean me no harm. Where is he staying, do you know?"

Shmi sighed. "A motel near the big shipyard. But you can't go! You don't know if he really is a Jedi or not! You could be wrong!"

"And if I'm right? I could miss out on my only chance to be rescued. I could miss the chance to retrieve my Master as well. I'm going to see him, Shmi. Tonight when its dark."

For the rest of the day Shmi tried to talk Kyra out of going, but the Jedi wouldn't listen to her pleas. She had the idea stuck in her head that this stranger was a Jedi who had been sent to find her. And she wasn't about to miss out on her only chance of rescue.

After the suns had set and the city was dark, Kyra pulled her cloak over her head and began to sneak through the city. She had her lightsaber with her, just in case. But she also had a vibroblade, so the lightsaber was an absolute last resort. She managed to get up to the motel without being hindered however. For a long moment she hid in the shadows across the street, studying the building. She stretched out with her senses, but felt no danger. So she flitted across the street, crossing it in seconds.

She pressed her back against the wall, and slowly made her way up to a door where she felt the most familiar life signature. She had felt it at the house, so she assumed it was the man. She got up to the door, then took what looked like a small box out of her pocket. She put it up to the door's lock, and it whirred and unlocked. She smiled at her own ingenuity and slowly opened the door.

She peeked inside, but the room was too dark to see. She stretch out her senses again, but felt no danger. There was, however, another feeling that seemed to haunt the room. Grief and pain seemed to fill the room ever so slightly. She frowned, but stepped inside, her hand on her lightsaber hilt, just in case. She found a light switch, and pressed it. 

The room suddenly burst into light, temporarily blinding her. When her eyesight recovered, she saw the sleeping figure on the bed stir. He turned over and blinked at the light. His sleepy eyes fell on Kyra, and he suddenly leaped from the bed, a lightsaber suddenly in his hands.

Kyra activated hers, and he saw the surprise in his blue eyes. He lowered his weapon and shut it off. Kyra soon followed suit.

"Kyra Banks?" he asked, in a heavily Core accented voice.

She nodded, eyeing the shirtless man. "And you are?" she asked, deciding he had the body of a Jedi, at least.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," he said with a polite nod of his head.

She smiled. "You here for me? To save me?"

He nodded. "Yes."

She shook her head, causing him to give her a confused look. "I can't leave without my Master."

"I thought he was dead."

"He is, but I want to retrieve his body. If I don't get it back, the gangs will only leave it out for Tusken Raiders to feed on."

Obi-Wan grimaced at the thought of the savage desert nomads picking at the Jedi's remains. "Yeah, that'll be bad." He shook his head. "Do you have any idea how to get his body back? Do you even know where it is?"

Kyra nodded slowly. "I know where _he_ is. And I know I can get him back." She eyed Obi-Wan again. "And I think my odds just got better now that you're here to help me."


	7. Chapter Seven

The next day found Obi-Wan walking down the street, covered in the baggy cloak of a beggar. He didn't like the idea of posing as someone who was defenseless, lest a thug decide to take out his anger on him, but Kyra had insisted. He was told that he needed to get used to the streets of the city, and was also told the location of the thugs. Kyra had followed them to their hideout after the murder of her master, but had no way to get inside to retrieve his body. She also had the threat of the same fate hanging over her head.

He stopped near a vendor, pretending to be interested in the dry fruit he was selling. He was really staring at the door of a house, which had a guard stationed at the front. He would growl and threaten anyone who got too close to the door. That was the location of the secret hideout, and Obi-Wan was sure that there were going to be more safeguards than that inside. He was sure that the first part of the hideout at least were bugged with traps that only gang members would be able to get past.

He turned away from the building and paid the vendor for the fruit he was being accused of stealing. He stuck it in his pocket and headed to the pub that was adjacent to the hideout. He stepped inside and was almost immediately surrounded by the smoke of a dozen different pipes. He waved his hand in front of his face, then called upon the Force to help keep his face clear of the intoxicating junk. He sank into a seat at the bar and threw back the hood of his cloak. 

The bartender, who had been watching him carefully when he stepped in, made his way over to the young man. "What can I get you?" he asked gruffly.

"Berakas," Obi-Wan said, ordering a drink he often got when in cantinas. It was alcoholic enough to feed the elusion that he was a regular customer, but enough so to get him drunk quickly. He alien nodded and turned away to fix the drink, setting the vivid blue liquid in front of the Jedi afterwards. "Four credits," he said.

Obi-Wan nodded and dug the money out of a pocket. Then he leaned to the side and watched the comings and goings of customers as he sipped on his drink. The Berakas seemed to warm his stomach, and it took a small edge off of the constant grief that plagued his heart.

A man stepped into the cantina, and for a split-second, Obi-Wan thought it was Qui-Gon. But it was just another tall guy with long hair. Obi-Wan shook his head and downed the rest of his drink, immediately ordering another.

Thirty minutes and five Berakas' later, Obi-Wan was singing along with the band and chatting with everyone. He began to lose all coordination, so the other patrons helped him with his drinks. They all like this guy; he was a funny drunk.

Obi-Wan had just finished telling a horrible joke that was laughed at anyway when a woman appeared in the doorway of the cantina. She wore rough-spun clothes, and her hair was pulled up tightly. She looked around for a moment, then saw the familiar form of Obi-Wan Kenobi sitting at the bar, eyes glassy and a stupid grin on his face. Her heart sunk and she rushed over to him.

"Alright now, Mickael," she said, using the alias he had given Shmi earlier. "I think you've had enough."

The men around her protested, not wanting to lose their new drinking buddy. "C'mon, girly. You ain't his mother. He's a big boy, let him make his own decisions," one man said.

Kyra fixed him with a hard stare. "He's my pilot, and I can't get off the ground tonight with a drunk or hung over pilot." She turned away from them and pried a cup out of Obi-Wan's hands. His goofy smiled had faded, turning into one of loneliness and sorrow. The rapid change startled Kyra, but still she pulled him to the door. He leaned on her the whole way back to his hotel room, where he collapsed on the floor, suddenly sobbing uncontrollably and uncharacteristically. This scared Kyra, and she kneeled down to be closer to his face.

"Obi-Wan? What's wrong?"

He calmed for a moment and looked up at her. "I saw him, I saw him there." He turned away. "I see him everyday. He blames me for what happened to him, he thinks I wasn't good enough to save him."

"Who?" Kyra asked.

"Qui-Gon. He blames me for the Sith." Obi-Wan buried his face in his hands. "But I tried. I tried as hard as I could, did everything I could. It was those damned energy things..." He stopped suddenly, turning to look at her, smiling softly. "He was like a father to me, you know. I only wish I could be the same to Anakin. But I don't know how..."

Kyra suddenly felt her heart go out to the young Knight in front of her, as intoxicated as he may be. She was able to read between the lines and figure out what he grieved about. This Qui-Gon, obviously was his Master, who had just recently been killed by a Sith. And Obi-Wan was blaming himself. He had probably seen someone reminding him of his deceased Master and began to drink, trying to drown out the memories and the guilt. _He's just like me,_ Kyra thought to herself.

She helped Obi-Wan to his feet. "Alright, I think you've done enough for today. Sleep it off, we'll talk about what we're going to do when you're awake and sober."

Obi-Wan smiled goofily. "And what are we going to do when I wake up?"

Kyra shook her head, perturbed. "We're going to figure out how to get into the gang house!" She pulled Obi-Wan over to his sleep-couch and pushed him down onto it. She pulled his boots off roughly, then stood back. "I'll see you later. Don't leave this room!" She stared at the Jedi for a moment as he lay on his back with his hands over his eyes, then silently left the room.


End file.
